Lo recuerdo
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Si le preguntaras a Takao cuál es su recuerdo más vívido a lo largo de su vida, sin duda esto sería lo que respondería [fluff][mucho fluff][en serio][yaoi][MidoTaka][hacedme caso con lo del fluff]


Creo que alguien debería darme un premio por mi bipolaridad :D

pero bueno, después del oneshot depresivo Midotaka de antes, supongo que algo alegre no viene mal.

Sí, sé que uno está en inglés y el otro en español, no me maten, ¿sí? Intentaré traducir ambos al idioma que les falta... Cuando tenga tiempo. A no ser que alguien se ofrezca voluntario a traducir, de lo cual me alegraría mucho :D

Bueno sin más les dejo con el fic, nos vemos en las notas de autor más abajito

~Lena

**Disclaimer: No poseo Kuroko no Basket (****de hacerlo, MidoTaka sería ya canon)**

* * *

Shin-chan lo dejó caer durante un partido amistoso contra Seirin, hacia finales de nuestro tercer año, poco antes de graduarnos. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Había pasado toda la preparatoria enamorado de ese gigante de cabello verde, excéntrico hasta la médula, que tenía el ser tsundere como forma de vida, y por aquel entonces, estaba desesperado por que algo pasara, pero que no quedásemos como viejos amigos de la preparatoria. Quería ir a la misma universidad que él, incluso si no hacíamos la misma carrera, sólo por estar cerca de él, y mis padres habían sido testigos de la espectacular mejora en mis notas con ese incentivo. Recordaba ese día especialmente por esa razón. Shin-chan estaba aburrido, y no se concentraba. Lo veía como si llevase un cartel en la frente de "Hoy no es mi día". Su lucky item era un anillo, que había elegido llevar colgado del cuello para que no le estorbase al jugar, y su color de la suerte había resultado ser el naranja, así que ese no era el problema. Además, su puesto en el horóscopo había sido el número tres, no el más alto pero desde luego un buen lugar. No sabía cuál era su problema. Se demoraba mirando las jugadas de los demás, recibía mal mis pases, mirándome a mí en vez de al balón... se llevó más de una regañina al respecto.

Para cuando por fin supimos qué le pasaba, era mitad del último cuarto. La diferencia era de apenas dos puntos, sólo necesitaríamos que hiciera un tiro, pero estaba tan distraído que pasarle el balón, con Kuroko merodeando por ahí (porque marcar a ese bicho era muy difícil de hacer mientras coordinas el resto del partido y evitas que tu as meta la pata, que lo sepáis) habría sido suicida. Recuerdo que tenía yo el balón cuando lo soltó. De hecho, estaba a punto de tirar, un intento de tiro desde la línea de tres puntos. No era mi fuerte, pero nos hacía falta, y ya. Le veía, por supuesto que le veía. Estaba justo detrás de mí, observándome fijamente. Estaba, de hecho, casi demasiado cerca. Salté, de todas formas no importaba dónde estuviera Shin-chan cuando era yo el que tenía que tirar. Me coloqué. Recordaba el gesto que tenía que hacer, había visto a Shin-chan hacerlo miles de veces, incontables. Más de las que cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que alguien puede ver el mismo movimiento. Mi sincronización era perfecta, iba a entrar, estaba seguro. Tiré.

Takao, creo que te amo.

Ahí quedó el resto del partido, al menos para mí. Vi cómo entraba el balón por el aro y rebotaba en el suelo, como el objeto inerte que era. Vi cómo todo Seirin se giraba. Vi cómo todo Shutoku también se giraba. Todo el mundo se giró hacia mí, excepto Shin-chan, que ya me estaba mirando. Por un momento, tanta sangre se juntó en mi cabeza que pensé que me desmayaría. Él parecía muy concentrado en cualquier cosa, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Quizá, recuerdo que pensé, quizá no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Daba igual si no se había dado cuenta, me dije, porque todo el mundo se lo iba a recordar hasta el fin de sus días. Pero él no parecía estar ausente, sólo concentrado en algo más. Desde luego, el balón no era ese algo. Alzó una ceja cuando me empezó a temblar un labio. Sentía mi rostro más caliente que nunca, y levanté una mano para llevármela a la cabeza. No tenía nada que decir al respecto, todo lo que alguna vez pensé que respondería se me había ido de la cabeza. Me tiré un poco del pelo.

Shin-chan... - comencé con voz ahogada de la vergüenza – Si vuelves a distraerte en un partido por eso, me aseguraré de matarte yo mismo... ¿No podemos hablar de esto luego? – fue lo que dije al final –

No me había esperado su reacción. Parpadeó, sorprendido, eso tenía sentido. Después se echó a reír, como nunca nadie presente le había oído reír nunca. Rió, y rió, y rió, hasta que la entrenadora del Seirin paró el contador de minutos porque todo el mundo estaba de pie mirándonos y el balón hacía tiempo que había rodado a una esquina sin que nadie lo fuese a buscar. El sonrojo no se me pasaba, y él por fin dejó de reírse, quizá tres o cuatro minutos completos después. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas que la risa le había producido, y aún sonriendo me despeinó.

De entre todas las cursiladas que pensé que ibas a responder, tengo que admitir que no dejas de sorprenderme, Takao. Anda. Que alguien coja ese balón. Tenemos un partido que ganar, nanodayo.

Seguía riéndose entre palabra y palabra, y su humor no empeoró a lo largo de los quince minutos de cuarto que nos quedaban. Ganamos, finalmente, por cuatro puntos de diferencia. No eran muchos, pero tengo la impresión de que todo Seirin estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse bien. En una ocasión se chocaron entre ellos y todo.

Al acabar el partido se hizo un silencio de lo más significativo, sólo interrumpido por la entrenadora del Seirin y el nuestro, y sus esfuerzos por que el partido tuviera un desarrollo normal tras aquel momento imprevisible en el que Shin-chan se había... confesado... De pronto me latía muchísimo el corazón. Recuerdo haber temido que hubiera sido una broma...

Sin embargo, nada más tuvimos un momento después de cambiarnos en el más incómodo de los silencios en el vestuario (aunque Mijayi-senpai casi nos tira una piña para que dijéramos algo de una vez), Shin-chan tiró de mí hacia el carrito para jugar piedra papel o tijeras, y no me quedó otra que seguirle. Antes de que subiese él (porque volvió a ganar, como siempre) al carrito, me dijo al oído:

Pasa por tu casa, coge tus cosas y avisa a tus padres... quédate en mi casa a dormir. No habrá nadie. Se han ido a llevar a mi hermana a un concurso de dibujo a Tokyo y no volverán hasta pasado mañana.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir, aún no había tenido el valor de decir una sola palabra más desde que le dije aquello en el partido.

Nada más llegar a mi casa, aún algo en shock, mis padres se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, y cuando les expliqué en voz baja y temblorosa por qué Shin-chan me estaba esperando fuera, se echaron a reír y me mandaron a enfrentar mis miedos. Tenía suerte de tener padres comprensivos, la verdad, pero eso no se me pasó por la cabeza justo en ese momento.

Al final llegamos a su casa. No había nadie, como había prometido, y no me quedó otra que suspirar y enfrentarle. Me abracé a mí mismo, de pronto en blanco. Había pasado el camino pensando en diversas formas de preguntarle si realmente pensaba lo que había dicho, pero ahora ninguna me parecía apropiada. Me sonrió, una media sonrisa enigmática que me perseguiría en sueños desde entonces, haciéndome ruborizar aún más. No debería estar permitido ser tan hermoso...

Entonces tiró de mí hacia sí, pillándome desprevenido a pesar de estar apenas a dos pasos, y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me tocó el pelo un poco, como nervioso, como indeciso, y finalmente me obligó a mirarle a la cara.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, me besó.

Recuerdo que devolví el beso, y recuerdo que, de alguna forma, llegamos a un tácito acuerdo de que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos por ambas partes. Recuerdo que, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, ninguno quisimos esperar para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

Recuerdo muchas cosas que pasaron después. Lo que no recuerdo es cómo sobreviví los tres años que le tomó a ese tsundere peliverde descifrar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Me merezco otro premio por los finales horribles, lo sé xD

En fin, el final no es tan meloso como anticipé, pero me gusta de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic, y que me dejen un review bonito oki? Recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo~~ (Le tiran tomates porque nadie quiere que escriba más)

Ooookay, okay, si alguien, _alguien_ en el ancho mundo, quiere que siga escribiendo (se oyen gritos: ¡Que te hemos dicho que noooo!) En el _remoto_ caso...

El botón de review ya no existe, ahora es hasta más fácil, sólo clic en la cajita de abajo, un par de palabritas, y les amaré mucho~~

~Lena


End file.
